The internet allows content providers, such as publishers and individuals, to easily provide content to a large population of content consumers. Vast amounts of content are being published by content providers to content sites, such as social media and social networking sites. For example, individuals with mobile phones can record events and publish videos to a social media site for anyone to view. Furthermore, more formal publishers, such as for example educational institutions, advertisers, or production companies, produce professional quality content to be published on the same content sites as an individual. A consumer wanting to explore available content may perform a search on the content site to retrieve a resulting list of content. However, certain entities from which a consumer may want to access the content site may find certain content objectionable. For example, a school may want its students to have access to educational content on the content site, but not other content. Conventionally, entities have not been able to restrict access to specific content on a content site, and thus these entities typically block access to the content site.